


a different kind of clash

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ryoma bottoming, Xander topping for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's incredible. Not long ago we were fighting over Corrin." Or, Ryoma and Xander's idea of pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of clash

There was something oddly cathartic about being fucked by the man he'd once called his enemy.

Their battles for dominance often ended with Xander on his back or bent over a hard surface while Ryoma fucked him into a babbling, moaning mess. But as satisfying as those victories were, it was even more satisfying to see his lover that much stronger. To be the one biting the pillow for once, demanding more, harder, faster, _don't you dare hold back!_

Xander climaxed in him with an unruly shout, Ryoma grunting as his own release covered the hand grasping his cock. It didn't take the Nohrian prince long to soften and pull out, and they laid down on the rumpled, sticky sheets, Ryoma shifting to embrace Xander.

"That was...sublime," Xander murmured, once he'd gotten his breath back. "I've never...that is, I've _wanted_ to, but I never imagined it would feel quite so...invigorating." Ryoma chuckled, stroking Xander's bare back.

"I must admit, it felt pretty good on the other end," he said. "We could do this more often, even without having to fight for it." Xander turned slightly pink, nodding a little.

"Yes...perhaps." His scarred, well-muscled body fit perfectly against Ryoma's, his golden hair and pale blue eyes a stark contrast to the red and burnished brown that defined Ryoma. So different, so similar, and here they were.

"It's incredible how not so long ago, we were fighting over Corrin. And now..." Ryoma smiled, brushing Xander's hair out of his eyes. "Now I've let you put your dick in me." Xander's cheeks flushed bright red and he nudged Ryoma's hand away, giving him a dirty look.

"Must you put it in such _vulgar_ terms? A future King should watch his language," he scolded. Ryoma shrugged.

"When it's time for me to get on the throne, I will."

"Honestly, Ryoma, are all samurai as cheeky as you are?"

"Are all knights as uptight as you?" He brushed his fingers through Xander's hair again. "I just finished making hot sweaty monkey love to you and your hair's still mostly perfect. How much _did_ you slick it back, anyway?"

"At least I slick mine back," Xander retorted. " _You_ look like a lobster who stuck his claw in a Thunder tome!" Ryoma snorted.

"That's almost as good as Orochi's _lobster on a bad hair day_ remark." Xander almost looked disappointed that Ryoma hadn't gotten mad, but the quietest chuckle escaped him and Ryoma smirked. "Ha! Made you laugh."

"Yes, well." Xander leaned further into their embrace. "Outside of my family you're the only one who's ever managed that. Be grateful." But his smile, tiny as it was, was real and Ryoma could sense a weight being lifted from the Xander's shoulders. "I know I am."

Ryoma tightened his arm around his lover, pressing a kiss into his hair. Neither of them were the squishy, sentimental type, but Xander especially hid his feelings and Ryoma was always relieved to see him own them, no matter how rare it was.

"I am, too, Xander."


End file.
